Mi Pequeño Salvador
by Konekot
Summary: Mi primer historia acerca de Yuriy y su pequeño hijo, donde le relata ciertos pasajes de su vida y que pase lo que pase ellos siempre estaràn juntos. menciones de KaiYuriy y BryanYuriy. Dedicado a Chionne Illuminati. Recuperate ya!


* * *

Hola jeje, obviamente no me conocen así que me presento como Vanreissa, una adoradora del KaiRei, pero esto no es KaiRei, ni KaiYuriy, es sólo Yuriy n.n. Mi primer fic por cierto y creo que el último. La razón por la que escribí acerca de Yuriy y no de mi adoradísimo Rei es simple. No se si conozcan a una autora que deambula por aquí llamada Chionne Illuminati, una adoradora de Yuriy :P, ella es casi como mi hermana, y ahorita esta muy enfermita T.T de Neumonía, ella suele ser muy alegre y parrandera (XD) pero ahorita está en cama terrible y decaída, es por eso que quise hacerle esto especialmente para ella. Espero te guste Chionne… aunque se que vas a matarme por esto cuando te recuperes TOT.

**Disclaimer: Beyblade no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a un tal Takao ****Aoki que en mi vida he visto.**

**Dedicatoria: Para mi queridísima vecina amiga hermana y todos sus sinónimos, Chionne Illuminati, esperando a que se recupere que ya me cansé de escucharla toser (No manches kion te escuchas hasta mi casa XD).**

Hola pequeño. Quizás no sepas quién soy y mucho menos como me llamo, y es que como decírtelo si has estado plácidamente dormido por horas y horas, eso sí que es vida. He estado aquí hincado junto a ti durante al menos dos horas, no puedo dejar de mirarte, tanto que hasta he perdido la noción del tiempo. Tampoco puedo evitar tocar tus pequeñas manitas cerradas en un puño, como si estuvieses aferrando algo, ver con ternura tu pequeño cuerpecito de tan sólo diez días de vida, con veintidós horas y treinta y seis minutos para ser exacto.

Sabes, aunque estés dormido de seguro por instinto has de saber que yo soy tu papá, no sabes cuanto tiempo te he esperado, esos nueve meses se me hicieron eternos. De seguro te reirás de mí cuanto te cuente que fui yo quien tuve los clásicos mareos del embarazo, esos antojos nocturnos o los repentinos cambios de humor, je, hasta en varias ocasiones pensé que yo era el que te llevaba dentro y no tu madre.

Acaricio casi con adoración tu escaso cabello color rojo, te pareces tanto a mí, es mejor que te parecieras a mí y no a ella. Ahora que tocamos el tema de tu madre, se que aunque te diga esto, dentro de varios años no lo recordarás, pero quizás esta sea la única vez en la que te diga lo que en verdad pasó… Tu madre nos dejó, nos dejó porque según ella sólo éramos un obstáculo para su trabajo y su vida. Claro que cuando me lo preguntes no es lo que te diré, en cambio te daré muchos besos.

Apenas hace tres días al llegar de ver a unas personas la vi con unas maletas y contigo en sus brazos. Juré sentir que mi corazón dejaba de latir, creí que te alejaría de mí.

—FLASH BACK—

- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!- Exclamo al verla dirigirse hacia mí y depositarte en mis brazos.

- Lo que ves - Me dice tranquilamente, acomodando su espeso y largo cabello rubio con una mano. Caminó a lo largo de la sala de mi lujoso penthouse y tomó su única maleta. Conociéndola deberían de ser al menos unas diez, después supuse que las demás estaban en un taxi que vi afuera.

- Sabes Yuriy, creo que nuestro pacto acabó, ya nació tu hijo y yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí. - Gabrielle Callens, una hermosa modelo franco-estadounidense. No recuerdo cómo es que me involucré con ella, y menos aún que me llevó a casarme con ella, después de todo talvez sí lo sabía, pero no quería aceptarlo ni recordarlo…

- Sí… pero… Agh ¡Gaby es tu hijo!, ¿no se supone que su madre es a quien mas necesita en este momento?

- Lo siento pero tengo una serie de desfiles a la vuelta de la esquina y debo concentrarme en eso y en recuperarme, no tengo tiempo para niños ni esposo ni familia ¡Ni nada! Mi abogado te mandará los papeles del divorcio Tú sabrás hacerte cargo de ese niño, siempre has podido con todo. Para que veas que aquí yo no soy la mala, me encargué de contratarle una excelente nodriza, lo demás hazlo tú ¿si? Ciao Yura - Se despidió desde la entrada con un beso al aire.

Una vez que me vi sólo, suspiré hondamente y te voltee a ver, me mirabas incógnitamente con tus hermosos ojos azules. Te sonreí y te besé, quizás era lo mejor, ella jamás sería un buen ejemplo para ti mi pequeño campeón. - Bueno Junior, ahora somos unos abandonados, creo que ahora sólo seremos tú y yo. Sabes, debo de pensar en un buen nombre para ti, no me parece correcto que un niño tan hermoso ande por la vida sin nombre - te dije mientras subía las escaleras y te llevaba a la que ya era tu habitación.

— FIN FLASH BACK—

Por supuesto que fue lo mejor, ella no nos quiere, además a mi no me dolió tanto, el dolor fue por ti, porque no tendrías una madre, pero eso no me importa ahora, yo seré las dos cosas, ya verás que lo haré bien. Sabes algo, eso de que dicen que las madres son las que dan la vida. No es cierto, al menos no en mi caso. Gaby no quería tenerte, eso es algo que tampoco nunca te diré; cuando nos casamos, acordamos que no tendríamos hijos, más bien eso lo acordó ella, y yo acepté sin objetar, no me importaba, ella necesitaba un esposo rico que presumir, y yo necesitaba una compañía constante, que no fuese de una noche.

Duramos dos años así, después nos llevamos la sorpresa de nuestras vidas al saber que estaba embarazada de ti. Me dijo que no pensaba arruinar su vida y su cuerpo con un bebé, que abortaría lo más pronto posible, yo por supuesto me negué, no se porque lo hice, durante los anteriores ocho años había vivido una especie de trance, todo era tan monótono, levantarse, bañarse, trabajar, comer, por las noches buscar a alguien con quien compartir la soledad de mi cama, correrlas al amanecer y empezar todo otra vez. He de admitir que al saber que tú vendrías, no actué tan eufóricamente cómo cualquier padre primerizo.

La verdad actué con indiferencia, pero no podría permitir que ella se deshiciera de ti, no es justo, tú también eres mío. Le tuve que dar mucho pero mucho dinero para que me complaciera. Al pasar los meses, mi deseo de tenerte fue creciendo cada día. Todavía no nacías y ya sentía que te amaba. Creo que no puedo decir que la frívola de tu mamá sentía lo mismo. De esa forma yo fui quien te dio la vida, y no Gabrielle.

Se que me preguntarás por ella algún día, y no te la negaré, te diré que tu madre viaja mucho por su trabajo, pero que te quiere muchísimo y siempre piensa en ti aunque no pueda comunicarse seguido, espero y me perdones por decirte unas pequeñas mentiras…

A decir verdad, ella no me importa en lo más mínimo, es hermosísima y tiene un cuerpo espectacular, además de un gran sentido del humor, pero no la amo. El amor lo conocí hace muchos años, y no con una mujer precisamente… No tengo idea de cuando sea la edad perfecta para hablarte acerca de mis preferencias sexuales, no sé si cuando seas mayor o desde pequeño. Pero yo me enamoré hace muchos años de un hombre que ni siquiera se merecía mi amor.

Su nombre es Kai Hiwatari, no se que sea de él ahora, sé que puedo saberlo con tan sólo poner su nombre en un buscador por Internet o leer alguna revista científica pues lo único que sé es que ahora tiene una empresa dedicada a la ciencia, pero sólo me enteré por que lo escuché de uno de los empleados de mi compañía bancaria, inmediatamente les llamé la atención y les ordené que jamás volviesen a mencionar ese nombre en mi presencia. De ahí en fuera nada, me niego a saber de él. Hace cómo ocho años, cuando tenía apenas diecisiete salí huyendo de su lado. Es un desgraciado. No se si lo amo todavía, pero nunca he vuelto a sentir lo que sentí por él.

Recuerdo vagamente lo suave que eran sus cabellos al tocarlos. Ya ni siquiera me acuerdo de su voz, me obligué a olvidarla, y lo logré. Su mirada, que es lo único que recuerdo perfectamente, a veces me acecha por las noches convirtiendo mis sueños en pesadillas. Quizás esté casado y haya adoptado hijos, porque a el no le gustan las mujeres a contrario de mí. De los pocos recuerdos que tengo de él, era que se enojaba porque le daban celos cuando veía a la gente, se obsesionaba diciéndome que ahora tenía que cuidarme de hombres y mujeres, que sólo faltaba que tuviese una preferencia sexual por los animales, yo reía hasta morir con ese comentario. Pero al recordar eso, veo cómo si todo fuese parte de una película muda, no puedo escuchar su voz por más que quiero recordarla, soy algo contradictorio eh…

No se si me buscó, o me sigue buscando, o si ya me olvidó. Pero tampoco eso me interesa, porque Kai Hiwatari me condenó a la soledad… a eternos años de soledad a mi parecer, mi vida era un calvario, hasta que llegaste tú, mi pequeño salvador. Tú me salvaste la vida mi hermoso amor. Creo que ambos nos salvamos la vida ¿no lo crees? Me gusta pensar eso, nos tenemos mutuamente, apoyándonos y aferrándonos a la vida. No sabes cuanto te quiero pequeñín. Si años atrás alguien me hubiese dicho que estuviese hablándote tan cursi, lo golpearía y le diría que no me avergonzara con estúpidas mentiras.

Yo era un gran jugador de un deporte que se llama beyblade, incluso fui una vez campeón y subcampeón dos veces, y digo fui, porque desde que me alejé de Kai también me aleje de todo lo que tuviese que ver con él, y eso incluye al beyblade, aunque me gustaba mucho, no podría seguir acudiendo a ningún torneo, no, el chiste era desaparecerlo de mi vida para siempre, y eso también lo logré.

Creo que jamás te volveré a decir que fui un beyluchador, es más, desearía que tu no tengas nada que ver con eso, no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mí, aunque yo JAMÁS actuaré como mis padres, se que nuestras historias son un poco parecidas, a ambos nos abandonó nuestra madre, pero yo no seré como tu abuelo, jamás lo seré.

Pero volviendo a Kai, él no fue la única persona a quien amé. Hubo alguien más, a quien tampoco recuerdo muy bien pero sin duda más que a Kai, pues a él lo conocí desde que tenía unos ocho años mas o menos; su nombre es Bryan, al parecer he olvidado su apellido, creo que era Krusov o algo así, cuando digo que me obligué a olvidar es porque en verdad lo hice. De él tengo recuerdos más claros y sí recuerdo su voz, podría decir que junto a él estuve más tiempo que el que estuve con mis papás, cuando lo conocí tenía ocho, y la última vez que lo vi tenía diecisiete.

Bryan también me lastimó, mucho, aunque yo lo hice primero, el fue mi primer amor pero no tan grande como el que sentí por Kai. No, Kai era mi vida, mis ganas de vivir, lo complacía en todo, lo era todo para mí, yo veía a traves de sus ojos, era capaz de hacer todo por él, si me hubiese pedido que matara por él lo hubiese hecho sin decir ni una palabra, lo amaba tanto, que incluso hice muchas tonterías por el sólo hecho de que me permitiese estar a su lado. Pero todo se derrumbó y no quise saber más de él. Recuerdo que estaba furioso y destrozado cuando vine a este país.

Pero dejemos a esos ineptos a un lado, esta es la última vez que hablaré de ellos. Hoy fui a registrarte, no será la última vez que lo haga pues también pienso registrarte cómo ruso. Aunque eso será después de que saque tu pasaporte. Estoy un poco emocionado por volver a mi país natal, y volver a sentir ese exquisito aire frío que tanto me relaja. Ojala también te guste. No pasaremos por la abadía, no quiero que la veas ni tampoco te enteres de que existe.

Hoy en el registro lamentablemente tuvimos que ver esa superficial cara de tu madre, pero es inevitable, lo siento. Y tendremos que verla un par de veces más si deseo que obtengas la nacionalidad rusa.

Yves Sebàstien Ivanov, saboreo ese nombre cada tres minutos en mis labios. Es un poco largo, así que preferiré decirte Bàstien. Brooklyn, mi vicepresidente y mi mejor amigo, si no es que el único, me dice que parece nombre de diseñador, pero claro que no, me ofendió ese comentario, más que nada por Gabrielle, tú Bàstien, no tendrás que ver con la moda, ni con los beyblades, de ahí en fuera puedes ser lo que tu quieras.

Brooklyn también fue un beyluchador y muy bueno por cierto, pero ahora al igual que yo dejó todo eso atrás, nos conocimos hace seis años, cuando mi empresa apenas iba empezando, yo no era el presidente en ese entonces, sólo el dueño, Brooklyn estaba estudiando junto conmigo la carrera de economía y finanzas aquí en la ciudad. Ahí fue donde lo conocí, aunque ya lo había visto en Japón aquella vez que trató de vencer a un beyluchador para dar el dominio total a Boris, creo que haber hecho cosas un tanto parecidas fue lo que nos unió jeje.

Quiso contarme cosas sobre Kai, pero al instante lo interrumpí y le dije que no me interesaba, le expliqué todo y me entendió cerrando coquetamente un ojo y diciéndome que ahora era mi cómplice, he de admitir que me sonrojé ante ese guiño, pero nada más, ahora sólo lo veo como un amigo. Él aún tiene contacto con Kai, creo que se hicieron amigos, pero no le ha dicho que me conoce, y se que no lo va a hacer, confío plenamente en él, es como mi mano derecha, o incluso como mi hermano, aunque nunca lo admita.

Gracias a él mi compañía creció mucho y muy rápido, además te quiere mucho, todos los días llega entusiasta a mi oficina y me pregunta si ya hablas, está ansioso porque puedas llamarlo tío Brook. Veo que mueves tu manita un poco sacándola de tu cuello donde la tenías aprisionada, eres tan hermoso, me pregunto que estarás soñando, espero sea conmigo.

Ya es la una y cuarenta y siete de la madrugada. Debería de estar durmiendo porque por la mañana tendré un día muy pesado de trabajo. Detesto el trabajo desde que naciste, tengo que alejarme de ti por unas tortuosas siete horas, y eso cuando me va bien. Se que dentro de unos minutos te despertarás pidiendo comida o un poco de atención, para lo primero vendrá tu nana, y para lo segundo yo estaré aquí para ti, siempre.

Estaba pensando en quitarte esa nodriza que tienes, yo podría darte el biberón, implicaría llevarte a la empresa, pero no me importa, por mí mejor así no nos separaríamos, sería genial Bàstien. Sí, mañana mismo haré eso. Te doy las buenas noches con un tierno beso en tu cabecita y te arropo para después subir la protección de tu cuna. Al levantarme me veo tentado a tomarte y llevarte a dormir conmigo, pero es mejor que vayas familiarizándote con tu habitación por más pequeño que estés.

Pero aún no quiero separarme de ti, por lo que camino hacia la ventana y la abro un poco dejando que el aire me refresque pero evitando que te llegue a ti, podrías enfermarte. Tal vez me estoy volviendo muy protector contigo, creo que es porque a mi nadie me cuidó de pequeño. Y quien lo hizo, me abandonó a mi suerte.

Observo la enorme ciudad mostrando su esplendor ante mí, ahora se porque la llaman la ciudad luz, es bellísima de noche. Me da un poco de nostalgia al recordar mi pasado, mis amigos, enemigos, mi vida… Pero estoy dispuesto a empezar una nueva contigo, sólo tú y yo Yves. Se que juntos lograremos salir adelante, no importa lo que pase ni quien pase por nuestras vidas, lo único constante seremos nosotros, el uno para el otro.

No importa quien apareció o despareció, a quien amé u odié, si los volveré a ver o no lo haré, tú eres lo único importante para mí. Al llegar aquí comencé de nuevo, tal como lo hice cuando tenía diez años al llegar a Moscú. Pero esos dos comienzos los hice mal, ahora la vida me da otra oportunidad, y juro no desaprovecharla esta vez. Tala Ivanov, el grande, arrogante y fuerte, está muerto. En realidad nunca existió. Sólo era un falso papel de un falso personaje. Una hoja que ilegalmente era la prueba de la existencia de alguien que ya tenía nombre, y ese alguien soy yo. Ahora Sólo Existen Yuriy e Yves Sebàstien Ivanov, y nadie más mi pequeño salvador…

**Fin.**

* * *

Espero les haya agradado, la verdad acepto críticas, aunque ya no vuelva a escribir pero de todas maneras sirven para darte cuenta de tus errores, aunque creo que escribí muchos puntos, así que diganme otra XP. Les agradezco mucho si se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario. El hijito de yuriy, es tan lindo como me lo imaginaba cada que escribía, hasta que casi sentía como si el mismisimo Yuriy escribiera por mí, cosa que es imposible ja, ja.

Pero en fin, dan ganas de tomarlo y darle unos besitos a tan lindo baby u jeje, y es por esa razón que se que me vas a matar Chionne, porque se que siempre abro la boca cuando no debo UoU Pero es porque te quiero! Y se cuanto adoras a este niño y estás que te mueres por mostrarlo... literalmente -.- jeje ¡es broma es broma! No quiero que te mueras nunca… bueno acá entre nos, a veces ¬0¬. Así que esperen a la aparición del pequeñín Yves en algún fic de ella, abrí la boca de nuevo, pero no voy a borrar lo que dije nOn.

Hermosísima Chionne, Significará mucho para mí si te gustó, ya que tu fuiste la que me hizo saber sobre el yaoi y esta serie y otras, y tambien de yuriy pero yo me agarre a rei cosa que no te agradó mucho XP, y el hecho de que tu le vayas a las chivas y yo al América, o tu a los yaquis y yo a los tomateros, tu le vayas a Rusia y yo a España en la Eurocopa y ahora se enfrenten en semifinales, tengamos personalidades muy distintas, como que tampoco ayuda mucho a nuestra amistad, pero no importa eso porque siempre seremos las mejores amigas de México n.n aunque me pegues, me grites, nos peleemos por el fut me digas que tengo malos gustos(Rei is the best!)… en fin ¬0¬ siempre seremos las mejores amigas XD. Ojalá no te enojes por YS, aunque se que me perdonarás je, je. Bye bye!.


End file.
